Homura Shin Godzilla Nemesis Prime
Summary Homura Shin Godzilla Nemesis Prime like Madoka Godzilla Prime and Mami Anguirus Bee is the combination of Homura Akemi, Shin Godzilla, and Nemesis Prime, she contains all of their powers. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C physically, At least 7-B with weapons | 7-B | Unknown | 7-B | 2-A '| At least '''9-A '| At least '''High 8-C | 7-C '''| Unknown''' | 8-A | At least 8-A, likely higher '''| '''High 1-C Name: 'Homura Shin Godzilla Nemesis Prime '''Origin: 'JobbytheHong 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Millions of years old due to Godzilla and Primes ages '''Classification: ' Magical Girl | Crystalized Magical Girl | Mortal World Witch, Nutcracker Witch, Mutate Witch | Devil, Akuma | Kaiju, prehistoric/irradiated sea creature | Cybertronian 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6, and 7), Healing (Mid-level, scaling from Corbeau), Magic, Weapon Mastery, Telepathy, Transformation, Telekinesis, Weapon Creation, Magic Detection, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance the ability of her own weapons in the midst of combat), Energy Projection, Becomes stronger when critically damaged, Power Bestowal. Resistance to Magic, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, and Mind Manipulation, Unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Firearm and Missiles Mastery, Time Manipulation, minor Causality Manipulation (Every time she rewinds time, she has a slight impact on causality according to Ultimate Madoka, over time this can have an impact), Technological Manipulation (Can control machinery from a distance or through touches, such as trucks and missile launchers), Forcefield Creation (Created forcefields in her battle against Walpurgisnacht), BFR and Portal Creation (Through sending people and objects to her shield's pocket universe.), Acausality (Type 1 through contact with her shield. Kept her memories after the reset of the multiverse), and Teleportation Via Space Leap.| All previous abilities, Summoning (Can somehow fish out Doppel Oktavia, gains Familiar Summoning as a Doppel Witch). Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis Inducement and Burning), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency and Durability), Regeneration (At least Low, likely significantly higher), Statistics Reduction Negation with Memoria. Obtains the basic witch abilities as Doppel Homulily: (Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Invisibility, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Self-Resurrection) and Information Analysis (Forcefully takes information from Kyubey), minor Body Control, possible Danmaku, Plant Manipulation (Creates sunflowers and palm trees with the properties of firearms) | All previous abilities from her first tab other than Time Manipulation, Time Stop, and Time Travel abilities, (Though in Wraith Arc, she does eventually regain them and lose them again), Acausality(Type 4. Transcended the laws of the world), Memory Manipulation, Can pierce through Barriers with her Magical Arrows, Smite, advanced BFR, Corrosion Inducement with her Black Wings of Corrosion, and unconventional Resistance to Power Absorption (Her power will either control the people who attempt to or manifest itself as a separate being). | All previous abilities from the Wraith Arc and her first key but enhanced, Familiar Summoning, Reality Warping (Also counts as Spatial Manipulation), Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Invisibility, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8 when inside her labyrinth and on the labyrinth's existence), Self-Resurrection (Only effective amidst massive amounts of despair). | All previous abilities, but enhanced, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Embodies the concept of evil, which needs to be destroyed to truly kill her) Soul Manipulation Immunity (Lacks a soul), Concept Alteration (Type 2), Dimensional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can also be used as Power Nullification), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence. | Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, and Superhuman Stamina, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (at least Mid-Low, theoretically higher as it has been implied that the pieces of her flesh that broke off herbody could potentially grow into newer clones of himself), Immortality (Type 1), Claws, Teeth, Dorsal Fins, Energy Manipulation (mainly just nuclear energy), Amphibious, Radioactivity(emits large amounts of ambient radiation and wherever he walks or unleashes her atomic breath becomes highly radioactive), Reactive Evolution (Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situations and threats. Godzilla possesses eight times the genetic information of human beings), Instinctive Reaction (Has a natural Phased-Array Radar that allows him to instinctively intercept approaching threats), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blasts at a time) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (In both firearms and close combat weapons), Transformation (Can transform into a truck), Flight, Limited Regeneration (Mid-Low, can repair external damage after taking the form of another vehicle) | Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, higher dimensional existence, and Regeneration. 'Attack Potency: ' 'Small Town level '| At least '''City level with weapons | Likely At least City level '| '''Unknown '| '''City level | Multiverse level+ | | At least Small Building level physically | At least Large Building level '| 'Town level with Radioactive Ray Flow (Melted through dozens of buildings) | Unknown '| '''Multi-City Block level '| '''High Complex Multiverse level Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic, higher with Doppel transformation. | Unknown, likely Massively Hypersonic (Should at least be as fast as her normal self prior to Madoka's final wish), Possibly Higher | Higher to an unknown extent | Omnipresent '''| At least '''Superhuman by virtue of sheer size, possibly higher '''while swimming | '''Below Average Human | At least Superhuman+ to Subsonic on foot by sheer virtue of size, Unknown '''reactions | At least '''Superhuman+ to Subsonic '''on foot by sheer virtue of size '''Supersonic reactions | Unknown '''| '''Superhuman (Can outrun a car). Supersonic with the Jetfire's parts (Made a sonic boom) | Hypersonic+ to Massively Hypersonic with Jets (Flew into space in a short timeframe during Age of Extinction) | Likely Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown (Shin Godzilla, as far as we know, never fought another kaiju, thus it likely never had a chance to lift one.), but likely at least Class M by virtue of sheer size (118.5 meters tall and weighs 92,000 metric tons). | At least Class 10 | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Small Town Class ''' | At least '''Small Town Class | Unknown | Unknown | Multiversal+ | Unknown | At least Wall Class | At least Small Building Class | At least Large Building Class | Likely Large Building Class by virtue of sheer size | Unknown | Multi-City Block Class (He can destroy buildings, and damage other Cybertronians with physical blows) | Likely High Complex Multiversal Durability: Town level '''| ' At most '''Island level' with her forcefields | Unknown, at least Town level, possibly City level '''| '''Unknown | Likely City level, At least Planet level+, likely far higher with barrier | Multiverse level+ | Unknown | At least Small Building level | At least Large Building level | Possibly City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level (Invulnerable to her own Compressed Fire and conventional military firepower in general but was injured by a GBU-43/B Massive Ordinance Air Blast), likely Town level, regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Unknown | Multi-City Block level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: 'Very High as a magical girl | Likely limitless as a witch or in her Devil form | | High, gradually decreases by using her Nuclear Energy before he enters on hibernation | Unknown | Unknown | Likely Immeasurable '''Range: '''Several kilometers with normal weaponry, Tens of kilometers with preparation or Time Stop. | Several kilometers even with her physical body | Nearby Surroundings | Thousands of kilometers, at least Tens of Kilometers with her Barrier | At least Multiversal+ | Several Meters due her size in melee combat | Several Meters due to size in melee combat | Several Meters due to size in melee combat | Hundreds of meters with its energy attacks | Unknown | Extended melee range, higher with cannons | High Complex Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: ' Shield (Storage and time jump device), pipe bombs, IMI Desert Eagle, FN Minimi, Beretta 92FS, Remington 870, Howa Type 89, M26 frag grenades, flashbang grenades, RPG-7, AT-4, C-4 explosives, and a golf club. | Can supposably create all Earthly weapons thanks to Time Sand and information from Kyubey, Gau-8 Avenger, A sunflower with the properties of the Uzi, and a Palm Tree with the properties of the Gau-8 Avenger and exploding shells | Magical Bow | Can recreate all of the mentioned equipment. | Dark Orb | None | Sword and Cannons | Unknown 'Intelligence: ' Very High, Genius with Prep | Very High, Genius with Prep | Same | Nigh-Omniscient as Akuma Homura | Animalistic behaviors, such as going berserk when attacked | High | Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''Protective of Madoka Godzilla Prime | Her nuclear fission inside | If her energy is entirely depleted, she must enter a state of suspended animation which lasts for 15 days in order to restore her energy. | If she gets hit in the chest right where the spark is, she will die. | Hytherion '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|As a Magical Girl= *'Time Manipulation:' Perhaps Homura Akemi's most iconic ability, Homura poses control over time in the form of Time Stop (With no set limit, even capable of stopping time long enough to sneak in and steal military and Yakuza equipment.), Time Travel (Which contrary to popular beliefs, does not need to be specifically one month before Madoka's death.), Time Slow & Acceleration in the form of Clock-Down and Clock-Up (Capable of making even relatively quick witches appear very slow.) ** Time Stop Special: Stops time and then proceeds to fire off most, if not all of weaponry, including several explosive weaponry. ** Time Paradox Immunity: Through contact with her shield (The source of her Time Manipulation and BFR abilities), Homura is unaffected by the effects of resetting the multiverse even by characters such as Ultimate Madoka. * Magic Detection: Magical girls can detect sources of magic throughout most of a city. This has generally been shown to range from City range to cross-city range. They are also not affected by the visual alterations and invisibly of witches. *'Blunts and more blunts:' Whacks the enemy with her Golf Club. *'Pressure Point Strike:' Used originally on Sayaka to knock her out with one hit (Who has notably more durability than Homura has striking strength). *'Forcefield:' Encases Homura in a magical barrier, first seen in episode 1. *'BFR:' Originally, her BFR sent anything to a pocket world inside her Shield. However, as of the Wraith Arc the BFR instead sends enemies into a timeline in the previous multiverse (The world of the witches, as it became non-existent because Ultimate Madoka rewrote it), thus requiring something akin to Cross-Multiversal+ level range in order to escape it. |-|Magia Record= * Doppel Fishing Special: Homura Akemi summons out Sayaka Miki with Doppel Oktavia, guaranteeing Paralysis Inducement and heightening her enemies' vulnerabilities. * Memoria: Homura's crystallized memories, allowing her to access them to gain abilities or power-ups. ** About To Leave In Haregi: Chance to stun and deal more damage than usual. ** Born Amidst Light: Passively increases Homura's attack potency by a significant amount. ** Closely Watched Heart: Increases Homura's durability by a hefty amount. ** Embrace Your Hopes and Dreams!: Regenerates Homura's health for a very long time. ** Everyone, Together: In game, it increases EXP points, but outside of game mechanics, it is unknown what it does. ** Fulfilling the Sworn Promise: Increases chance of getting a critical blow. ** Girls with Glasses on a Date: Increases chance of getting a critical blow as well. ** How Will Our Luck Be This Year?: Further increases Homura's Resistance to Paralysis Inducement. ** I Want to Become Someone Who Can Protect Her: Outside of game mechanics, it is unknown what this does. ** I'll Repeat It No Matter How Many Times It Takes: Passively increases the attack potency for blast and charged attacks, as well as restoring stamina. ** Magical Girls that Define Causality: Passively increases her magic. ** Outing in Plain Attire: Grants Regeneration and heightens her Resistance to Status Effect Inducement. ** My School Life: Has a passive chance to burn her enemies. ** Searching For a Ray of Hope: Passively increases her magic as well. ** A Short Rest: Heightens her Resistance to Curse Manipulation and grants Regeneration. ** Time Traveler: Passively increases her durability. ** Welcome Back!: Suddenly heals Homura of any of her minor wounds. ** After the Rain: It is unknown what this memoria does outside of game mechanics. ** From Top to Bottom: Negates any debuffs applied on Homura. ** Our Own Private Sea and the Sky: Decreases the effectiveness of Power Nullification significantly and Status Effect Inducement by a bit. ** Summer Impact!?: Massively and passively increase Homura's Attack Potency, but reduces her durability even more so. * Should have all the basic witch abilities as a Doppel Witch. |-|As a Crystallized Magical Girl= *'Magical Arrow:' Fires off an arrow that can pierce enemies. **'Homura's Magicial Squall:' An alternate version of Madoka Kaname's Magicial Squall. Its secondary effects are unknown. **'Combination Squall:' An attack used alongside Madoka in Rebellion, it is a more powerful form of Madoka's Magical Squall. *'Black Wings of Corrosion:' Shown at the end of the main series, not only do these wings grant flight, they cause massive erosion to the area around her. **'Angel Wings:' Seen in the last episode, they also grant flight, however, their secondary ability is unknown. *'Smite:' Can smite her enemies using her Bow of Memory, can work up to At least Planet level enemies. Interestingly, Homura's smiting was capable of overpowering of the Avatar of Calamity's Regeneration, Immortality, and Resurrection powers. *'Irregular Causality:' Crystallized Homura transcended the laws of the world because she, alongside Ultimate Madoka, created a true "miracle". Now she does not need her shield to have access to her Acausality. *'Unconvential Resistance to Power Absorption and Memory Manipulation:' If her power is absorbed, it can manifest itself outside of the absorption user or possess them instead. Additionally, as a crystallized magical girl, her memories can be linked with her abilities, making it so that the memories can also manifest themselves or possess others. **'Homura's Power': Beings that become possessed become mutated versions of their classification/species, with numerable different abilities added to their original form. Homura's Power is also not bounded by the host's life, and thus can reform itself itself after the host body dies. If Homura's Power were to reunite with with Homura herself, they temporarily access an astral world that is likely inside of Homura's mind, where she can make another wish and gain another power (Such as her Memory Manipulation or Smite wishes). |-|As Homulily= * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally portrayed to be able to affect groups of people at once, and one witch has even manipulated an entire fortress. In Rebellion, Homulilly's variation can even affect 2-A conceptual beings such as Madoka Kaname. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. In Rebellion Homulily's case, it is also known as False Mitakihara City. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. ** Unknown Familiars: Rebellion Homulily has access to several familiars (If they are familiars) that are representations of her own emotions. According to the Rebellion Production Notes, these were not made by Homulily, and may not even be composed of curses. These familiars are comparable to even strong magical girls. These familiars somehow reformed themselves in Akuma Homura's new world. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Homulily's version has also shown Spatial Manipulation in the form of infinitely looping people back into a particular place. ** Unknown Ability: Alterations to reality will come off as 'natural' to those who are affected. While the specifics of why this is the case is unknown, it should be noted that these alterations can be as wild as people being faceless or a loop back to one place. * Magical Girl Body: Rebellion Homulily can also manifest as her magical girl form at will, with access to all her equipment and arsenal, why this is the case is still unknown. |-|As Akuma Homura= * Law Manipulation: Homura can rip out beings from concepts, even if they are the concept themselves, similarly to advanced forms of Power Nullification. It is likely not limited to concepts, as something similar happened to Sayaka Miki when she snapped her fingers, making Sayaka Miki lose her perks of being an Assistant to the Law of Cycles. * Curse Manipulation: She can now relocate the curses of the world wherever she likes, including beings such as Kyubey. While the exact effects are unknown, it somehow incapacitated Kyubey and left him in barely functional state. * Miscellaneous: ** She is also capable of ignoring the Acausality of characters such as Ultimate Madoka. ** The exact details of Akuma Homura's powers are unknown, but it is possible that she is something akin to Ultimate Madoka. *'Condense Fire:' Godzilla's upper jaw then unhinges from his lower jaw, which splits apart to make room for the beam to be fired. Black smoke then pours out of Godzilla's mouth, which then ignites into a stream of flame as nictitating membranes cover Godzilla's eyes, presumably to protect them from the intense light given off by the fire. The fire condenses into the Atomic Breath. *'Radioactive Ray Flow:' Shin Godzilla retains the character's trademark atomic breath. When firing his atomic breath, Godzilla's body emits a purple glow, which is concentrated around his dorsal plates. Godzilla's upper jaw then unhinges from his lower jaw, which splits apart to make room for the beam to be fired, is capable of slicing through buildings and aircraft and destroying them instantly. Once focused, the beam has incredible range, though the fire produced when it is unfocused can quickly fill up hundreds of city blocks as well. *'Dorsal Plate Photon Beams:' Shin Godzilla can also redirect his atomic energy to fire numerous purple beams from in between his dorsal plates. These beams are capable of destroying objects hundreds of feet above Godzilla and are comparable to his atomic breath in power. *'Tail Beam:' Shin Godzilla's atomic energy can also be redirected and fired from the tip of his tail. This beam is apparently fired from a mouth on the vestigial "face" at the end of Godzilla's tail. Unlike the dorsal plate beams, the tail beam can be fired at the same time as Godzilla's atomic breath, allowing him to strike multiple targets at once. *'Self-Mutation:' One of Godzilla's most unique abilities is his capacity to self-mutate. While all other organisms mutate and evolve gradually over countless generations, Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situation. According to characters in the film, Godzilla is the most evolved creature on the planet, possessing eight times the genetic information of human beings. *'Phased-Array Radar:' According to an American scientist, Godzilla possesses a "phased-array radar" which allows him to detect threats without even needing to see them. Godzilla utilized this to shoot down drones trying to observe him while he was hibernating. *'Dimensional'/'Time/Spatial manipulation:' They are able to “reach out their hands” to various time periods and dimensional worlds, and they can use their powers to manipulate reality and duplicate timelines. "As Convoy raised his hand into the skies and cast aside the veil of the dimensions, the row of Hytherion’s giant fangs became visible covering the heavens." *'Auto-Avatars:' When taking individual action on the mortal plane, they use Transformer bodies called “Auto-Avatars”. Each avatar’s mechanical function is about the same as that of a modern Transformer's, but various high functions have been added through the technology of the Alternity. The Auto-Avatars normally transform into the form of a sports car, which is the most efficient method of transportation for using the super-dimensional locomotion of the Timaeus Drive. Auto-Avatar bodies can include the following: **'Ten-Dimensional Processor Block:' The brain-part that controls multi-dimensional thinking and consciousness. **'Pan-Dimensional Sensory System: '''Super dimensional receiver. It can analyze dimensional worlds in detail. **'Timaeus Powertrack Generator:' Generates the racetrack for the super-dimensional-locomotion Timaeus Drive. **'Universal Emulation Engine:' Universal mechanism that replicates all mechanical devices. **'Phasic Isolation Shield Emitter:' Shield emitter that erases one’s presence and offers total protection. **'Timestorm Detector Array:' Able to remotely detect the generation of changes in time-space and immediately calculate their coordinates. **'Alternium Hyper-Frame:' Higher-dimensional-material receiver that physically links the Auto-Avatar and the true Alternity. **'Anti-Hytherion Spacetime-Piercing Tachyon Blasters:' Super-long-range armaments that can strike targets existing in the past, the future, or in other dimensions. **'Chrono-Venom Gun:' Shoots out special particles that freeze a section of time or even stop an object's motion. **'Reverse Entropic Damage Control:' Cancels out damage on civilians and objects that are affected by the dimension interference. **'Time Paradox Decrypter:' Able to fix or analyze non-severe time paradox. **'Planet Force Storage Reactors:' Where the vibrational energy of the planets is gathered as backup energy storage. Others '''Notable Victories:' Madoka Godzilla Prime Notable Losses: Walpurgisnacht Destoroyah Unicron Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Space Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Gun Users Category:Yandere Category:Monsters Category:Abstract Characters Category:Abstracts Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier ??? Category:Hax Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telepathy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopathy Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Curse Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Size Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Bow Users Category:Shield Users Category:Durability Negation Category:Martial Artists Category:Light Users Category:Witches Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Status Effect Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Plant Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Causality Users Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Tragic Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Neutral Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Fusions Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:JobbytheHong